L'intrus
by Jenlie
Summary: Stiles, Derek et Erica sont chez Scott pour trouver un plan contre la meute d'alpha qui le veulent dans leur meute à tout prix. Mais Scott va devoir s'absenter le temps d'aller chercher sa mère au travail. (Premier OS)
1. Chapitre 1

Stiles, Derek et Erica était chez Scott pour trouver un plan contre la meute d'alpha qui voulaient recruter Scott coûte que coûte. Celui-ci reçu un message sur son portable.

 **-C'est ma mère, il faut que j'aille la chercher, vous pouvez rester ici.**

Scott partit de la battisse accompagné de Derek, qui tenait à le suivre pour être sûr que ce ne soit pas un piège des alpha. Une fois seul, Erica se rapprocha de Stiles en lui soufflant :

 **-Laisses moi te mordre Stiles, tu deviendrais comme nous tous...**

Stiles eût un sentiment de tristesse, comme si il réalisait à peine que c'était le seul humain de la meute. Erica sortit ces griffes et les fit glisser le long de sa cuisse. La louve sortit ensuite ses crocs, se rapprochant dangereusement du cou de l'adolescent, qui était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, et même si il aurait pu, il était si terrifié qu'il n'aurait pas la force de bouger. Stiles ferma les yeux quand il sentit le souffle chaud d'Erica dans son cou.

 **-ERICA !**

L'humain ouvrit les yeux et découvrit Derek, les yeux rouges et les griffes sortit. Erica, tout à coup terrifié, lance un regard noir à Stiles et s'enfuie de la maison. L'adolescent soupira de soulagement.

 **-Tu me sauves la vie Derek, pour une fois que je suis content de te voir !**

L'alpha lui lança un regard menaçant, qui essaya de justifier sa phrase.

-Non c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je suis tout le temps content de te voir, enfin pas dans le sens où je vais sauter de joie mais dans le sens où c'est pas mal mais là je suis vraiment content, elle allait me mordre si t'étais pas arriver à temps. Je me vois pas en loup-garou, toi et Scott vous le portez sur le visage ! C'est une expression, ça veut pas dire que vous êtes moche ou que...

Le loup lui coupa la parole.

 **-Tu vas te la fermer ?!**

Stiles ouvrit la bouche mais la referma . Le silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. L'adolescent se remémora la scène avec Erica, et dit de façon hésitante :

 **-Je peux te poser une question ?**

 **-Quoi encore ?!**

 **-Est-ce que tu trouves que... Enfin tu sais que moi... Je suis un peu comme... L'intrus de la meute ?**

Derek sembla surpris de la question et répondit calmement :

 **-C'est Erica qui t'as dit ça ?**

 **-Non... Enfin elle voulait me mordre pour que je sois comme vous donc... Je me posais la question...**

 **-Tu es le seul humain de la meute mais ça ne fait pas de toi un intrus.**

 **-Et pour Scott,Lydia... Tu crois qu'il me considère comme...**

Stiles s'effondra sur le canapé, soudain tout chamboulé et perdu. L'alpha s'assit à côté de lui et posa sa main sur la sienne pour le réconforter mais s'aperçut qu'il lui prenait sa souffrance.

 **-Stiles, tu as mal ?**

 **-Pas vraiment...**

Le loup aperçut les griffures sur sa cuisse et s'exclama :

 **-Je vais la tuer !**

 **-Elle voulait juste que je sois comme vous tous !**

 **-T'as pas à courir le danger de la morsure, tu pourrais en mourir putain !** Cria Derek.

 **-Ça changerait rien que je sois là ou pas, je sers à rien !**

Le loup se calma et comprit que Stiles le vivait réellement mal.

 **-Qui m'a sauvé du kamina en me soutenant la tête hors de l'eau alors que j'étais paralysé ? Qui était présent lorsque j'avais reçu une balle empoisonné dans le bras ? Et qui était prêt à me le couper pour ne pas que ça atteigne le cœur ? Et après tu oses dire que tu ne sers à rien ?! Sans toi je serais mort !**

Stiles releva la tête et regarda Derek en lui souriant timidement, puis il le prit dans ses bras. L'alpha n'était pas du genre à faire des câlins, passa un bras dans le dos de l'adolescent. Sous le geste de l'alpha, les battements du cœur de Stiles s'accélérèrent. Derek, qui l'avait remarqué, se sépara de l'humain.

 **-Tout va bien ?**

 **-Oui c'est juste que... Je pensais que tu allais me repousser et grogner. Mais je me plains pas, c'est mieux que quand tu grognes !**

Stiles prononça cette dernière phrase en rigolant et reprit Derek dans ses bras, en appuyant sa tête sur son épaule. Cette fois, l'alpha grogna, se qui fit rire Stiles.

 **-Ne change jamais** , dit doucement Derek.

 **-D'accord mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi !**

 **-Et ça change quoi ?**

 **-Ça change que toi je t'aime !**

L'humain avait prononcé ces mots naturellement mais quand il comprit ce qu'il venait de dire, il essaya de se rattraper :

 **-Non, je t'aime pas ! Enfin si mais... Pas dans le sens où...**

L'alpha sourit et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de l'adolescent. Celui-ci fut tellement surpris qu'il se demander si il était en train de rêver. Derek passa sa main dans la nuque de Stiles, ce qui lui donna des frissons. Ce moment était magique aussi bien pour l'humain que pour le loup. Derek poussa Stiles à s'allonger sur le canapé et se plaça au dessus de lui. Il fit glisser sa main sous le t-shirt du jeune homme et caressa son ventre du bout des doigts. Le baiser devint passionné et sauvage lorsque leurs langues se trouvèrent. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à Scott et sa mère.

Les deux amoureux se relevèrent immédiatement et firent comme si de rien n'était, mais c'était trop tard. Mélissa sourit, moqueuse de voir ceux-ci ensemble. Scott resta planter à l'entrée, les yeux écarquillés. Sa mère se dirigea vers la cuisine, les laissant seuls.

 **-Vous deux ensemble ?!**

 **-Oui Scott, nous deux ensemble.** Répliqua Derek, agacé de leur arrivée.

 **-C'est vrai ?! On est ensemble ?!** Cria Stiles fou de joie.

L'alpha quitta la propriété, sans faire attention à Scott qui était toujours à l'entrée, bouche bée, et à Stiles qui sautait partout.


	2. Chapitre 2

_Merci à vos commentaires, je ne comptais pas faire de suite par manque d'inspiration mais j'ai trouvé une idée, 1 mois plus tard :s Désolé.. Je vous laisse avec le chapitre 2 ! ^^_

 **-Stiles je t'en prie calme-toi !** Ordonna Scott, d'un air énervé.

Celui-ci s'arrêta net et dévisagea son ami, ne comprenant pas ce qui le mettait dans un telle état.

 **-Je suis ton meilleur ami, tu aurais pu me prévenir !**

 **-Te prévenir de quoi ?**

 **-Pour Derek et toi crétin !**

 **-Ah parce que tu crois que j'étais au courant que le grand méchant loup craquait sur moi ? Et bien figure-toi que jamais j'aurais cru que ça arriverait !**

Melissa entra dans la pièce pour calmer les tensions entre les deux adolescents.

 **-Stop ! On se calme. Quel est le problème ?**

 **-Il n'y en a aucun. Du moins pas pour moi.** Lâcha Stiles en jetant un regard noir à Scott avant de quitter la maison des McCall.

Melissa se retourna vers Scott.

 **-Mais enfin Scott qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?!**

 **-Je supporte pas qu'on utilise mon meilleur ami.**

oOo

La journée suivante, Stiles ne parla pas une seule fois Scott. Il aurait voulu partager sa joie avec son meilleur ami mais celui-ci n'avait pas l'air tout à fait d'accord. A vrai dire, ça ne ressemblait pas à Scott de réagir comme ça. L'humain se réconforta en rendant visite à Derek. Après lui avoir dit que la griffure allait mieux et que Deaton avait affirmé qu'elle n'était pas assez profonde pour le transformer, Stiles se blottit dans les bras de son compagnon et lui raconta la réaction de Scott. Bizarrement, Derek ne semblait pas étonné.

 **-Ça lui passera.**

oOo

Au lycée, deux jours plus tard, Stiles s'assit à côté d'Isaac au lieu de Scott. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui parler. Après 10 minutes de cours, Isaac lança la conversation.

 **-J'ai appris pour toi et Derek, je suis content pour vous.**

 **-Comment ?**

 **-C'est Derek qui me l'a dit.**

 **-Quand ?**

 **-Hier.**

 **-On était dimanche, vous vous êtes vu ?**

 **-Euh... Ouai mais c'est pas ce que tu crois... Laisse tomber.**

Stiles commençait à se poser des questions. La réaction de Scott quand il a appris pour leur couple, Derek qui ne semble pas étonné et maintenant Isaac qui voit Derek un dimanche, sans compter que son compagnon aurait annoncé leur relation à celui-ci... L'humain ne savait plus quoi penser.

 **-Dit Isaac, c'est quand la prochaine réunion de meute ?**

 **-Demain soir je crois.**

 **-Derek, Scott et toi, vous serez là hein ?**

 **-Bah... Oui... Pourquoi ?**

 **-Pour rien, pour rien...**


End file.
